Digimon (TV series)
Digimon, or Digimon Adventure, is a TV series which exists in the Digimon Tamers universe. It was based off the Digimon created by the Monster Makers, along with the video games and card games. In real life it consists of the first two seasons of Digimon, which are the only two seasons in continuity with one another, Tamers being a reboot. Unlike in Tamers, good Digimon are reborn as Digieggs when they die. The voiceover of Davis, the main protagonist of the second season, acts as narrator of Tamers. Plot Season 1 Devimon arc Strange anomalies occur all over the world, such as snow in summer and floods of chocolate sauce. Seven kids are camping - Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Matt's younger brother TK. They mysteriously receive Digivices and are sucked into the Digital World, where they meet their partner Digimon: Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon, and Tokomon, who digivolve into their Rookie forms, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Patamon to defeat a hostile Digimon, Kuwagamon, who sends them falling off a cliff into a river; they survive with Gomamon's ability to summon fish. When attacked by another evil Digimon, Shellmon, Agumon digivolves to Greymon to defeat Shellmon, but is unable to stay in his Champion form. Later, Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon to defeat another evil Digimon, Shellmon. While trying to navigate the Digital World, they are attacked by more Digimon who are under the influence of Black Gears. To release four such Digimon: Meramon, Andromon, Monzaemon, and Unimon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon digivolve to Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, and Ikkakumon. As the kids - later revealed to be "Digidestined" - and their Digimon climb Infinity Mountain, the highest point on File Island, two Digimon - a good Digimon named Leomon and his enemy, Ogremon - are interrupted by Devimon, the evil ruler of File Island, and master of the Black Gears. Devimon convinces Ogremon to work for him and uses the Touch of Evil to turn Leomon evil. He sets a trap for the Digidestined and uses the Black Gears to split File Island apart, separating the Digidestined and swearing to destroy them. Tai and Agumon find Matt and Gabumon, and are attacked by Frigimon and Mojyamon, both of whom they release from the influence of the Black Gears. Izzy and Mimi meet up, and Togemon and Kabuterimon release Centarumon from a Black Gear before fighting off Leomon, and Devimon has Ogremon and Lord Bakemon set a trap for Sora and Joe, but Birdramon and Ikkakumon destroy Lord Bakemon. TK and Patamon find Primary Village where Digieggs hatch into baby Digimon, and it is run by Elecmon. Leomon and Ogremon attack, but Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi reunite with him, and the light of Tai's Digivice releases Leomon from Devimon's control. Leomon tells the Digidestined what they are and that they must defeat Devimon. Devimon absorbs Ogremon and most of his remainind Black Gears to increase his size, and although Birdramon and Ikkakumon's sudden arrival catches him by surprise, he defeats the six Champion Digimon, while Ogremon jumps out of Devimon's chest and defeats Leomon. Patamon is still unable to digivolve until he protects TK from Devimon, and digivolves to Angemon. Angemon defeats Ogremon and destroys Devimon, using up all his power. Angemon is reborn as a Digiegg, which later hatches into his baby form, Poyomon. Ogremon is scared away by Leomon, and a mysterious being named Gennai tells the Digidestined to go to Server. Etemon arc On their way across the ocean, the Digidestined are eaten by Whamon, who spits them out after they destroy a Black Gear in his stomach and gives them a ride to Server, where they release a Drimogemon from a final Black Gear and obtain their "tags", which along with their "crests" have been hidden across Server by Devimon. The Digidestined find the ruler of Server to be a monkey/gangster/Elvis type Digimon named Etemon, with his Dark Network. One by one they find their crests, facing challenges along the way; Etemon sends an evil clone of Greymon to attack them, but Tai pushes Agumon to digivolve to Ultimate, causing him to become the evil SkullGreymon, who destroys the clone and runs out of energy, de-digivolving back to Agumon. After destroying Kokatorimon, the Digidestined encounter Kuwagamon again, who is destroyed by Piximon, who puts them through training before Greymon fights off an attack by Etemon's Tyrannomon. The Digidestined find a prisoner in Etemon's pyramid, Datamon. Once they release him, Datamon betrays them and kidnaps Sora, intending to make a clone of her to use Biyomon to defeat Etemon. But Tai comes to her rescue, and after a fight with Etemon, Datamon sends himself and Etemon falling into the core of Etemon's Dark Network, killing Datamon and merging Etemon with the core. Greymon digivolves to his Ultimate form, MetalGreymon, who defeats Etemon, seemingly killing him while he and Tai are sucked into a portal. Myotismon arc Tai and Koromon find themselves back on Earth, where almost no time has gone by since he left. After reuniting with his younger sister, Kari, Tai returns to the digital world with Koromon. In the digital world, following Tai's disappearance, TK is nearly tricked by an evil Digimon named DemiDevimon into eating mushrooms that erase memories, and Tokomon digivolves to Patamon for the first time since defeating Devimon and defeats DemiDevimon, who is revealed to work for a sinister vampire Digimon named Myotismon. Matt and Joe are forced to work at a restaurant by two of Myotismon's servants, Digitamamon and Vegiemon, where DemiDevimon tries to manipulate Matt into turning on Joe, but after reuniting with TK and realizing DemiDevimon's true nature, Garurumon digivolves to WereGarurumon and defeats Digitamamon. Izzy falls into the universe of an evil Digimon named Vademon who is making a deal with DemiDevimon to bring him Izzy's tag and crest. Izzy is tricked into giving up his curiosity, but after Tentomon dedigivolves into Pabumon, he convinces Izzy to get it back, digivolves to MegaKabuterimon, and destroys Vademon. Mimi is treated like a princess by a gang of Gekomon and Otamamon, and, wanting to stay there, locks Tai and Joe in the dungeon, but after a nightmare about Devimon and Etemon, apologizes and awakens ShogunGekomon, who attacks them until MetalGreymon defeats them. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and TK eventually reunite with Sora, who has been helping them from the shadows, but stayed hidden because she feels she does not deserve the Crest of Love; however, when Myotismon attacks, and Biyomon is injured, Sora realizes she does love Biyomon as her mother loves her (which she wasn't sure of before due to a similar moment between them) and Biyomon digivolves to Garudamon and fights off Myotismon for the time being. After being informed of an eighth Digidestined by Gennai, the Digidestined try to return to Earth through a gateway in Myotismon's castle, but Myotismon, intending to find and kill the eighth Digidestined, gets through with his servants, including the cat Digimon, Gatomon, leaving the gate sealed. After defeating some Devidramon, they open the gate, but have to destroy the spiderlike Dokugumon before they go through. On return to Earth, they realize what they thought was a terrorist attack at Heighton View Terrace was a battle between a different Greymon and an evil Digimon named Parrotmon, both of whom were killed (seen in the prologue of the Digimon movie). Myotismon sends Mammothmon, Gesomon, Raremon, and SkullMeramon to kill the Digidestined, but they are destroyed by Garudamon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, and MetalGreymon, respectively. Matt and TK also encounter two of Myotismon's servants, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, who are more mischievous than evil and are destroyed by Myotismon trying to protect Matt and TK from him (though he considers sending them to his dungeon first, as a means of censoring their deaths). Patamon digivolves to Angemon for the first time since Devimon and fights Myotismon off. Gatomon discovers Kari is the eighth Digidestined, but is unable to kill her. Wizardmon, who seemingly works for Myotismon, turns out to be on the side of good, and Gatomon is revealed to be Kari's partner, who had forgotten this as she was searching for her before running into Myotismon, who forced her to be his servant. Gatomon and Wizardmon obtain Kari's tag and crest, but Myotismon confronts them, and his bats throw Wizardmon into the ocean to his supposed death, capturing Gatomon. Myotismon puts up a fog barrier powered by a TV station and searches for the eighth Digidestined with DemiDevimon and his other servant, Phantomon, and his army of Bakemon. He also infects DarkTyrannomon with a virus, but Palmon digivolves to Lillymon and deactivates the virus with a flower wreath, prompting Myotismon to send him back to the digital world and severely weaken Lillymon with Nightmare Claw. Ikkakumon digivolves to Zudomon to defeat Myotismon's next servant, MegaSeadramon, before they find Wizardmon, still alive. Myotismon attacks the others, causing Kari to turn herself over to him. Wizardmon heals Lillymon, and he and the other Digidestined battle Myotismon before he can kill Kari. Myotismon has the upper hand, until Angemon injures him and destroys Phantomon. Myotismon aims an attack at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon sacrifices himself to save them. Kari gets her Digivice, tag, and crest, digivolving Gatomon to her Ultimate form, Angewomon, who seemingly destroys Myotismon. However, Myotismon's fog only gets thicker. His bats absorb Myotismon's remaining minions except DemiDevimon, then absorb themselves into Myotismon's spirit to revive him in his Mega form, VenomMyotismon, who eats DemiDevimon. The Digidestined's Digimon fight him, but are at a disadvantage until, following a prophecy from Gennai, Angemon and Angewomon shoot arrows at Matt and Tai, causing Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. After WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon destroy VenomMyotismon, seemingly for good, the fog disappears, revealing strips of digital world in the sky, and non-corporeal Digimon who freeze anything they touch and can't be destroyed. After saying goodbye to their families, the Digidestined - now including Kari - return to the digital world to face this new threat. Dark Masters arc The Digidestined find the Digital World under the control of the evil Dark Masters, four Mega Digimon named MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. Pixiemon sacrifices himself to allow the Digidestined to escape the Dark Masters. The Digidestined travel through MetalSeadramon's territory first, trying to figure out how to defeat them, and escaping MetalSeadramon's servant, Scorpiomon, whom he kills as punishment for his failure. They also encounter Shellmon again and defeat him easily (as opposed to the close battle from their first encounter). When MetalSeadramon attacks them in the ocean, Whamon takes them to safety. MetalSeadramon attacks again and kills Whamon, but WarGreymon is able to kill MetalSeadramon. Puppetmon steps up, uses voodoo dolls to painfully play with the Digidestined, and kidnaps TK, who tricks Puppetmon into letting him go. Matt leaves, discouraged that TK didn't need his help to escape, where Puppetmon's servant, Cherrymon, manipulates Matt into turning on Tai. Puppetmon later destroys Cherrymon for saying the Digidestined have something he doesn't (later revealed to be friends). As WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fight, Tai and Matt fist fight. The battle ends when an entity takes over Kari's body and explains that it brought them to the digital world, and shows them the backstory of Gennai stealing the Digidestined's Digimon's Digieggs from Piedmon, who had stolen their tags and crests (and apparently entrusted them to Devimon). Gatomon's egg fell, hence her initial absence. After the vision is over, Matt leaves, and Mimi and Joe also separate from them. Joe and Mimi find Ogremon attacked by Woodmon and help him out, when a meteor lands, which turns out to be Etemon, who survived the fight with MetalGreymon and is now MetalEtemon, seeking revenge. MetalEtemon fights Puppetmon, who everntually gets bored and leaves. Leomon arrives, able to digivolve into his Mega form of SaberLeomon, and fights MetalEtemon, but is mortally wounded while protecting Mimi. Zudomon throws his hammer at MetalEtemon, denting him, and SaberLeomon finishes him off, but dies of his injuries. Ogremon reveals Primary Village is poisoned by evil, so good Digimon cannot be reborn as Digieggs until all the Dark Masters are defeated. Leomon's sacrifice causes Mimi to regain her will to fight. The other Digidestined (except Matt) fight Puppetmon and eventually gain the upper hand, until he brings his mansion to life. However, Matt returns with MetalGarurumon, who easily destroys Puppetmon, but Matt leaves again shortly after. When Kari falls ill, Machinedramon sends his minions after them. They escape, but Machinedramon traps them underground. Kari recovers, and when she is empowered by a light, the Numemon call her their queen, and are killed defending her from Machinedramon. WarGreymon destroys Machinedramon with his claw, which is super-effective against Digimon whose names end in "dramon". The last and darkest of the Dark Masters, Piedmon sends his last line of defense, LadyDevimon, after the Digidestined, but Angewomon destroys her. Matt and Sora overcome their feelings and rejoin the rest of the Digidestined with Joe, except Mimi, who gets reinforcements in the form of the good Digimon they previously met. The Digidestined battle Piedmon, who turns most of them into keychains. Even Angemon cannot defeat Piedmon until he finally digivolves into his Ultimate form, MagnaAngemon, who defeats Piedmon and restores the others. Piedmon summons an army of Vilemon, but MagnaAngemon sucks them into his Gate of Destiny, and then WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon blast Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny, which then dissolves, finally destroying the last Dark Master. Genni informs the Digidestined that their true enemy is the one who created the dark masters and warped worlds, likely the one behind the anomalies at the beginning of the show. They soon fall into the enemy's universe, where he is revealed as Apocalymon, who mimics the attacks of Digimon they defeated. Apocalymon defeats the Digidestined's Digimon and destroys their crests before turning them to data. However, they return, digivolve to their Ultimate and Mega forms, and defeat Apocalymon. In a last ditch attempt to destroy the Digidestined and both worlds, Apocalymon selfdestructs using his ultimate attack, but the Digivices contain the explosion. Earth is returned to normal, and peace is restored to the digital world, including Primary Village, where Digieggs appear, and the good Digimon who died will be reborn. Though reformed, Ogremon doesn't want to admit that he's friends with the Digidestined and leaves. Unfortunately, the gate of the digital world is closing, and will seemingly be closed forever, forcing the Digidestined to return to Earth without their Digimon. Tai, TK, and Kari are confident they will be reunited. Digimon: The Movie Izzy discovers a Digiegg (created by his friend Willis from America) being attacked by a virus on the internet, and it hatches into Kuramon. Izzy runs over to Tai's house where they witness Kuramon digivolve into Tsumemon, who eats computer data. Gennai appears in their computer with the Digidestined's Digimon, and while Agumon and Tentomon go to the internet to battle Tsumemon - now in his Rookie form Keramon - the other Digidestined are unavailable; Matt and TK are visiting their grandmother in the country, Sora is upset with Tai over getting her a hair pin for her birthday, Mimi is on vacation in Hawaii, Joe is taking a summer school test, and Kari is at a birthday party. Agumon and Tentomon digivolve to Greymon and Kabuterimon and gain the upper hand on Keramon, who digivolves past his Champion level to his Ultimate form, Infermon. Infermon defeats Greymon and Kabuterimon and dials every phone number, seeking out Willis. This terminates Tai and Izzy's connection to the internet, until Izzy gets it back with a satellite uplink, while using a voice mail system (recently activated due to the crisis) to contact the other Digidestined; Matt answers, and Gabumon and Patamon join the fight against Infermon. Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and gain the upper hand on Infermon. Before Patamon can digivolve, Infermon digivolves to Diaboromon and defeats Tentomon and Patamon. Despite being in his Mega form now, Diaboromon is still at a disadvantage, until emails from all over the world slow WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon down, causing Diaboromon to defeat them. Diaboromon multiplies into copies of himself and controls the Pentagon to launch two nuclear missiles: One at Colorado to kill Willis, the other to Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon go after Diaboromon and his army of clones, who easily defeat them. Tai and Matt enter the internet and, empowered by them and the emails, DNA Digivolve into Omnimon, who destroys all of Diaboromon's clones. The real Diaboromon is too fast for Omnimon, until Izzy forwards all the emails to Diaboromon, severely slowing him down and allowing Omnimon to destroy him at the last second, deactivating the missiles. Sora receives Tai's apology email, which mistakenly says "Love" at the end. Season 2 Digimon Emperor arc Years after the defeat of Apocalymon and Diaboromon, the Digital World is taken over by a human enemy, the Digimon Emperor, who uses Dark Rings to control Digimon (similar to Devimon's Black Gears). His Dark Digivice and control spires prevent Digimon from digivolving, and Unimon, under the Digimon Emperor's control, takes Gatomon's tail ring, decreasing her power to that of a Rookie Digimon. Kari and TK go to the digital world with Davis Motomiya, who has a crush on Kari, to save Tai. Davis finds a Digiegg, which hatches into a Rookie Digimon named Veemon, who becomes Davis's partner. Veemon Armor Digivolves into Flamedramon and releases a Monochromon from the Digimon Emperor's control. After Davis, TK, and Kari return, their classmates Yolei and Cody are interested to know about the digital world. They accompany them on their next trip and get their Digimon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, who Armor Digivolve to Halsemon and Digmon to save Sora and Izzy. Later, TK and Kari get Digieggs allowing Patamon and Gatomon to Armor Digivolve into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. After more battles to free Digimon and areas of the Digital World from the Digimon Emperor, the Digidestined (mainly consisting of Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari) learn the Digimon Emperor's true identity is Ken Ichijouji. Ken hides in the Digital World and captures Agumon; after temporarily Dark Digivolving him into SkullGreymon, he uses a new Dark Spiral, capable of controlling Ultimate Digimon, to control him as MetalGreymon. He is eventually released when Veemon Armor Digivolves into a second Armor form, Raidramon. After Kari is sucked into the Dark Ocean by some Scubamon who work for the enigmatic Dragomon (who is never seen again following this episode), Hawkmon and Armadillomon Armor Digivolve into new forms, Shurimon and Submarimon; the former against a reformed but enslaved Digitamamon, and the latter against MegaSeadramon, to which Whamon reunites with TK, Kari, and Joe. Wizardmon returns as a ghost and tells the Digidestined how to defeat Ken. Ken creates a powerful Digimon named Kimeramon using data from other Digimon, including the nearly-powerless ghost of Devimon, who haunts an ocean, causing a dark whirlpool until he is absorbed into Kimeramon. Kimeramon defeats the Digidestined, and soon Ken can no longer control him. Ken's Digimon, Wormmon, who is opposed to his evil ways, leads Davis to the Digiegg of Miracles, which Golden Armor Digivolves Veemon to Magnamon. Magnamon fights Kimeramon, and destroys him when Wormmon gives him all his power. Realizing what he has done, Ken is overcome with remorse, and Wormmon dies from using up his power. Arukenimon arc The Digidestined clean up the Digital World, destroying control spires. When attacked by an angry Tortomon, Veemon digivolves to ExVeemon. Ken, meanwhile, returns to the digital world, remembering the death of his brother Sam leading him to turn evil at the Dark Ocean, and finds Primary Village, where Wormmon is reborn as a Digiegg, which hatches into his baby form, Leafmon, and reunites with Ken. A mysterious woman named Arukenimon appears in the digital world, turning control spires into evil Digimon, like Thundermon and Golemon, both of whom are destroyed by Wormmon in his Champion form, Stingmon. In the process, Armadillomon and Hawkmon digivolve into Ankylomon and Aquilamon. Arukenimon is also the one who previously turned Ken into the Digimon Emperor. Arukenimon creates an Ultimate Digimon, Okuwamon, from 10 control spires, who is destroyed only when ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve into Paildramon (who dedigivolves/separates after the battle's end as usual). Izzy explains DNA Digivolving to them afterwards, mentioning Omnimon. He also reveals that sometime after Diaboromon's death, the Digidestined had to give up the power of their crests to fully restore the Digital World, resulting in their Digimon losing the ability to Digivolve into their Ultimate forms. The Digidestined go to a Giga House to find Arukenimon, who uses a mystical flute to control Stingmon and Ankylomon, along with other Bug Digimon, but Yolei neutralizes the flute, and Arukenimon reveals herself to be a spiderlike Digimon. The Digidestined and their Digimon fight her, from which she is rescued by her partner, Mummymon, who is in love with her, though she does not return his affection. Arukenimon turns 100 control spires into a Mega Digimon, BlackWarGreymon, who defeats the Digidestined, but refuses to take orders from Arukenimon, seeking a worthy opponent. Kari and Yolei are attackled by a control spire Digimon, Blossomon, while searching for Gatomon's tail ring, and, after Kari is nearly sucked into the Dark Ocean a second time, she realizes this is because the darkness fears her due to her Crest being light, and Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve to Silphymon, who destroys Blossomon. BlackWarGreymon arc BlackWarGreymon talks with Agumon, while Arukenimon sends a control spire Digimon named Knightmon to destroy one of the Digital World's Destiny Stones. When Knightmon damages the Stone, BlackWarGreymon reacts, arrives at the scene, and destroys Knightmon, but proceeds to destroy the Destiny Stone himself. Seeking to battle a Sovereign Digimon, BlackWarGreymon continues to destroy Destiny Stones, which upsets the balance of the Digital World. He finds the last Destiny Stone at Digitamamon's restaurant. After a fight with Arukenimon and Mummymon, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon to fight BlackWarGreymon. When the Digidestined attempt to move the Destiny Stone, the Sovereign, Azulongmon, arrives and defeats BlackWarGreymon. After a talk, BlackWarGreymon gives up his quest to destroy the Destiny Stones and leaves to find life's purpose. Azulongmon plants seeds to grow into the new Destiny Stones, and reveals that there is a bigger enemy behind Arukenimon and Mummymon. Oikawa arc Gennai gives the Digidestined a Digicore from Azulongmon which restores their Digimon's ability to digivolve to Ultimate, and also enables Paildramon to Digivolve to his Mega form, Imperialdramon. Digimon arrive on Earth all over the world. The Digidestined send them back to the digital world, meeting several new Didigestined along the way. As they do this, however, Arukenimon and Mummymon gather children. When they return to Japan, they encounter the Daemon Corps, consisting of Daemon, SkullSatamon, a second LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon. Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon are forced to destroy SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon, respectively, while Ken is forced to go with Arukenimon, where he discovers her master to be a creepy man named Yukio Oikawa, who copies the original Dark Spore (which Arukenimon put in him to turn him into the Digimon Emperor) to plant Dark Spores inside the kids he captured. Oikawa then turns Ken over to Daemon, who proves too powerful to destroy, and can create portals from the digital world, so the DNA Digivolved Digimon and Ken trap him in the Dark Ocean. BlackWarGreymon confronts Oikawa, asking about his creation. Oikawa reveals he created Arukenimon and Mummymon, and BlackWarGreymon tries to attack him, but WarGreymon stops him and defeats him in battle. Oikawa is revealed to have been friends with Cody's late father. When Cody's grandfather tries to convince him to turn back to the side of good, an evil spirit within him attacks Grandpa, but BlackWarGreymon takes the hit and is mortally wounded. Realizing the identity of the spirit controlling Oikawa, BlackWarGreymon sacrifices himself to seal the gate so he cannot go to the digital world. Nevertheless, Oikawa and the kids he captured open a portal and travel through it, but it leads to another realm instead. The spirit controlling Oikawa is revealed to be Myotismon, having "survived" his second defeat. Myotismon separates from Oikawa and harvests the kids' Dark Spores, reviving himself in his most powerful and fearsome form, MaloMyotismon. To demonstrate his power and cruelty, MaloMyotismon destroys Arukenimon and Mummymon. The Digidestined's Digimon fight MaloMyotismon next, and he makes them think their wishes came true, except Davis, who dreams that ExVeemon could become more powerful to defeat him, and guides the others out of their illusions. Their Digimon digivolve to all their forms at once and attack MaloMyotismon, sending him through the wall of this realm to the Digital World. MaloMyotismon increases his power and attempts to take over both worlds. The Digidestined all over the world activate the light of their Digivices to weaken him, but when the kids with Dark Spores in them despair, he becomes stronger. Davis says he wishes to open a noodle shop, leading them to regain their lost dreams, destroying MaloMyotismon's body and receiving their partner Digimon. As usual, Myotismon survives in spirit form, but Imperialdramon is empowered by the Digivices and destroys Myotismon forever. Gennai returns Gatomon's tail ring to her, as it was what enabled the Digimon to DNA Digivolve, which they no longer need to do. Oikawa dies, having been mortally wounded from Myotismon being inside him, but he becomes an energy spirit that restores the digital world, finally able to enter it. The Digidestined grow older, and their kids get partner Digimon as well, as does everyone in the real world. Both worlds are in peace, though the power of darkness still exists.